


SoNgS

by hagridsboots



Series: Music [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Music [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565050





	1. Goth

⚰️Dead to Me - Melanie Martinez⚰️

Rainy days and black umbrellas  
Who's gonna save you now  
Can you cheat from underground

🩸Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Lorde🩸

Acting on your best behaviour  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world

⚱️Glory and Gore - Lorde⚱️

But secretly they're saviors  
Glory and gore go hand in hand  
That's why we're making headlines 

⛓️A Little Wicked - Valerie Broussard⛓️

A little wicked  
That's what he calls me  
'Cause that's what I am

🗡️House of the Rising Sun - Lauren O'Connell🗡️

There is a house in New Orleans  
They call The rising sun  
It's been the ruin of many a poor girl  
And God I know I'm one

🕯️I Put A Spell On You - Annie Lennox🕯️

I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine

🔮Hotter Than Hell - Dua Lipa🔮

He calls me the devil  
I make him wanna sin  
Every time I knock, he can't help but let me in

🎃Homewrecker - Marina🎃

Girls and their curls and their gourmet vomit  
Boys and their toys and their six inch rockets

⚡I Disagree - Poppy⚡

I disagree with the way you continue to pressure me  
I disagree with the way you are failing to pleasure me  
I disagree, everything is going how it's meant to be


	2. Soft

🐰Computer Boy - Poppy🐰

Don't ever leave me or go to sleep without me  
(Ooh, ooh oh ooh, ooh, ooh oh ooh)  
Please stay by my side forever and never talk to anyone else

🌸Candy - Doja Cat🌸

I can be your cherry, apple, pecan, or your key lime  
Baby I got everything and so much more than she's got

🐻Carousel - Melanie Martinez🐻

Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,  
Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,  
Chasing after you is like a fairytale

🌼Girls Your Age - Transviolet🌼

Don't go jump the gun  
Live fast while you're young, honey  
Don't go chasin' love, chasin' love

🦄Heart to Break - Kim Petras🦄

Butterflies, every time  
Gonna give you my heart to break  
Devilish, every kiss

🍒Wonderland - Taylor Swift🍒

Didn't they tell us don't rush into things  
Didn't you flash your green eyes at me  
Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds

🌻White Roses - Charli XCX🌻

White roses in the snow  
Never let me go  
Lying in your bed and movin' slow


	3. Slytherin




End file.
